


So Close to Magic

by sweeterthankarma



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Dolls simultaneously calls Wynonna "babe" and "Earp" and I love it, F/M, First Time, Wynonna makes sex jokes while having sex because of course she does
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 16:07:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11512815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweeterthankarma/pseuds/sweeterthankarma
Summary: Wynonna is stone cold sober, and if she's being completely honest, she feels a little bit better right now than she does when she’s buzzed. As she thinks that, she's shocked- the whole town of Purgatory knows how much this girl needs her whiskey- but then she feels Dolls’s lips on her neck and she can't process thoughts anymore.





	So Close to Magic

**Author's Note:**

> Title is based off the song "So Close to Magic" by Aquilo- completely unrelated to the fic but it came on shuffle when I was trying to think of a title and I suppose it fits.

Wynonna is stone cold sober, and if she's being completely honest, she feels a little bit better right now than she does when she’s buzzed. As she thinks that, she's shocked- the whole town of Purgatory knows how much this girl needs her whiskey- but then she feels Dolls’s lips on her neck and she can't process thoughts anymore. It had been a long day of revenant hunting- three down in four hours, so yeah, she's feeling good- and squabbling with Nedley about buying a new coffee maker because the goddamn thing  _ does not work _ , but even without her caffeine she's jittery in all the right ways, in  _ better  _ ways. Dolls’s hand had stayed on her thigh the whole car ride home, flirting it’s way north subtly and slowly. Dolls had hummed lowly along to the music, not saying a word as Wynonna recited the day's events- as she had been doing lately, to let it all sink in that she really was putting down a shit ton of revenants, more than her father had by now, for Christ’s sake- to distract herself from his touch, and it was enough to drive her wild. It wasn't the first time he'd tortured her this way, but by the time they reached the homestead she had been pushed too far, and before the car was even in park she was on his lap, kissing him hard. 

Wynonna vaguely recalls the lack of a police cruiser in the driveway, it wasn't in her peripheral vision as she clambered over the center console so Waverly and Nicole must be out, thank  _ God. _

As soon as Wynonna is inside she's shrugging out of her coat, and she laughs because Dolls may have been behind her but he's already out of his winter gear and ends up having to help her with the zipper of her parka. She mumbles something intelligent about him always being the first to come, and she'll prove that, but then he leads her into the bedroom and shuts the door and Wynonna’s back is against it while she undoes his belt, and she can't help but laugh, because it's all too familiar but already so much better, since it's  _ Dolls  _ and everything about it is just  _ right _ . She makes sure to lock the door- too many times has she walked in on Waverly and Nicole getting intimate and the last thing she wants right now is to be interrupted. She turns back to Dolls; he tugs his shirt over his head and starts to work on her jeans while she deals with her own blouse. But then he stops to look at her, eyes searching, gentle and heated. “Hey, Wynonna, you sure?”

She smiles and lets her head tip forward, her nose brushing against his. She takes a moment to breathe, before saying “yes.” It's an understatement, she's more than sure, but she appreciates the tenderness of the moment. 

He bends to kiss her again, and of course today was the one day she actually decided to accessorize, she thinks to herself as she pulls off her necklace and bracelets. She carelessly throws them, aiming for her nightstand but dramatically missing. They land on the floor and honestly, she couldn't give two shits.

Wynonna attempts to unclip her own bra but it's hard to focus with Dolls’ lips on her neck; she takes his hands and guides them across her spine until the fabric is no longer pressed against her skin and her chest is bare. Dolls watches her eyes for a moment and then dips his head to kiss her breast, his mouth languidly lapping at her nipple, biting and sucking in all the right places until her leg digs at his hip and she hisses, “bed.” 

He picks her up, his hands under her thighs and her legs around his middle, and sets her down on the bed without so much as a misstep. Wynonna is more amazed than she'd like to admit; he's smooth, sure of himself, and although the relief that this is finally happening is as evident in his expression as it is in hers, she's much more shaky and careful. She doesn't want to do anything wrong, doesn't want to move too fast and scare him away. It's happened too many times before, always with people she actually cares about.

As if he can sense her worry, Dolls kisses her again, slower than before. “You okay?” he asks.

“Never better,” Wynonna says, and there's not a hint of sarcasm in her voice. She slots her mouth against his again and grins against his stubble. She lets out a low whine when his hand slides down her waist, teasing the waistband of her underwear. She covers his hand with hers and guides him to her clit, still over her panties. He doesn't waste any time, he starts rubbing her and it's too much for her already, she's overwhelmed and he hasn't even touched her directly yet. 

He traces her clit a few more times in smooth, gentle circles, but she's impatient. She squirms out of her underwear, and just like that, they're both completely and totally naked. As restless she is for him to touch her, she kisses him again, slower this time, and holds his face in her hands, just looking at him.

“Getting emotional on me, Earp?” Dolls quips, kissing her temple. 

“Oh, soon enough you will be too,” she nibbles on his earlobe. “Just you wait.” 

“Is that a threat?” he says quietly, light eyes looking up at her while he sucks on her nipple and brushes his hand against her thigh. 

“Maybe,” Wynonna breathes. “I can live up to the expectation if you finally touch me, though.” 

It doesn't take any further coaxing for Dolls to do as she wishes; his fingers rub her clit and she throws her head back, opening her legs wider to allow him to slip a finger inside. He's slow and gentle but also not afraid to give her what he knows she wants, and that fact alone is enough to push her close to the edge. 

Wynonna moans, loudly, and it eggs him on, he adds another finger, and then another, and then she's gripping his free arm which is gripping her breast and her hips jerk and before she’s even ready she comes, abrupt and sudden and  _ good _ . Warm heat washes over her and as she opens her eyes to a smug Dolls, she's reenergized and suddenly even more needy than before. She clambers into his lap, kissing him with all the strength she can manage before she murmurs, “lay down”, into his mouth. 

Dolls does as he's told and watches her with excitement and a little bit of awe too- even he'll admit it, he knew she was rowdy and unpredictable and if her quipped tendencies towards sex jokes was any indication he should’ve known, but God she's even more eager than he'd ever anticipated and it's all just making it that much hotter. Wynonna strokes his shaft with one hand then licks a stripe up the side, swirling her tongue around the tip. His hand finds the back of her head, wanting to touch her but still making a conscious effort to not grab her hair too tight. 

Wynonna is a wonder with her hands and mouth, she really is, she doesn't just use one or the other and she switches her technique up constantly, surprising him and leaving him begging for more.

Dolls can't help the groans that leave his throat, he's twitching in anticipation and the sight of her with his cock in her mouth, desperately doing everything she can to please him is by far the most attractive thing he's ever seen in his life. He keeps saying her name, calling her baby, telling her not to stop, and he's rubbing her head, gently tugging her hair but also holding her in place. 

“Babe,” Dolls chokes out. “Don't stop.”

She pushes more of him into her mouth but keeps using her tongue, he knows he's going to come soon and he wants to warn her because maybe she won't want to swallow but with the way she's going he figures she must be okay with it. He can't speak anyways; she keeps her motions steady, knowing better than to switch up what he's so clearly loving, and it's enough for him; he comes, shooting into her mouth with a groan and a release of her hair.

Wynonna looks ridiculously pleased with herself, sitting up on her knees and watching Dolls recover as she licks her lips. She doesn't mind the salty taste- it's  _ him _ , and she'll take as much of him as she can get. 

When Dolls is finally breathing normally again, Wynonna straddles him, giving him a quick kiss before ungracefully leaning over to open the drawer of her nightstand and grab a condom. The precarious position gives Dolls an excuse to grab her ass, and when she reels herself back onto his chest she throws the condom at him, laughing. 

He gives her a look and then rolls the condom on. He looks at her expectantly, eyes eager but hesitant. 

“You ready?” he asks. 

“Born ready,” she replies, and then drops her forehead to his with a snort. “Yeah, no, I really didn't think about that one before it came out of my mouth. Moving on, let's not think about that too hard.” 

Dolls chuckles, his laughter rattling against her chest. He tips her chin up, kisses her lips and then her foreword, and then encourages her to sink down onto him. His hands rest on her lower back, rubbing small circles, and it's so intimate but so hot and he's inside of her and all she can do is moan and drop her head to his shoulder. 

It's never felt this good right away for her, she's weak already and doesn't know what to do with herself. Dolls helps her out by lifting his hips and thrusting a few times, easing the pace because yes, it's just as good for him, it definitely is.

Wynonna’s breaths are sharp as she starts to rock against him. “Fuck,” she hisses, and Dolls murmurs something incoherent back. She'd laugh at him if she didn't feel the exact same way. She quickens her pace and tears her mouth away from his to lean back and arch her back so there's more pressure applied on her clit and oh  _ god _ , that's even better, and he's reaching for her breasts and pulling her down so he can kiss them. She keeps her pace, wanting to languish in this feeling, but it's too strong and too sharp and she knows she's going to lose it already if she doesn't move.

Dolls is watching her, eyes dark, and she smirks wickedly at him, placing her hands on her breasts and slowly guiding them all the way down her body until they're on his stomach; she grabs his hand and brings it to her clit, letting him take over. She moans loudly, unabashedly, and then the next thing she knows she's on her back and he has her flipped, hiking her legs up around his middle so that he can pound into her easier and faster and  _ harder. _ She wants to close her eyes but the sight of their bodies slipping together is too good, she can see her own wetness shining on the condom and she can't even  _ imagine _ how good the sex would be without one because she swears her head might explode right here, right now. 

She's wet and slippery and his thrusts and fingers get lost in her, he's not sure how much longer he's going to last. Her eyes close in ecstasy, but she fights to keep them open, wanting to maintain eye contact and watch him as he falls apart.

Moments later he does, a deep groan coming from his throat. Everything he does turns her on more, and she swears nothing could ever feel as good as this. He keeps his strokes fast and hard, and halts his musings on her clit to keep her guessing. 

“Don't you dare,” Wynonna hisses, her breathing rapid, close to the edge but still not there yet. Her fingernails rake against his back muscles, and he's turned on even more than before. 

It only takes a few more thrusts for her to come, and oh is it a sight when she does. Her body is glistening with sweat, one hand in her hair, the other around his neck, and when she kisses him it's salty and hard and sweet and soft all at the same time. 

They lay there side by side in peaceful silence for a few minutes, still catching their breath.

“Well?” Wynonna finally says, awaiting a review.

Dolls lets out a low chuckle. “Well, shit, Earp.” 

She rolls over into him again, grinning. She presses a kiss to his mouth, slow and gentle, and she feels calmer than she has in a long, long time. Suddenly killing thirty eight more revenants doesn't seem so difficult, and the light at the end of the tunnel is more visible than ever before. 

They lay like that for a moment, hot and intertwined and completely at ease, but then her eyes light up and she's on her feet, grabbing two towels and standing by the bathroom door. 

“So I need a shower. What about you?” Wynonna asks, but her eyes suggest something else entirely.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr under the same username where I reblog 800 different gifsets of every Wyndolls scene ever to happen and weep over them in the tags :)


End file.
